


Knockin At Heavens Door

by JJisgay247



Series: Fire Angel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Abusive John Winchester, Bad Parent John Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bobby Singer is Dean Winchester's Parent, Dean Winchester Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Depressed Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent Dean Winchester, Parental Bobby Singer, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Castiel, Suicidal Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJisgay247/pseuds/JJisgay247
Summary: Dean Winchester was abused physically, mentally, and sexually at age 4.Dean Winchester left home at age 22.Dean Winchester becomes a father at age 26.This is a story where Dean has gone through a lot as a child and it still catches up to him but not as quick as receiving news a old girlfriend of his was pregnant. With his abusive father busy on a hunt unknown to his sons sexuality, his brother down at Stanford having the normal life he wish he had, a close hunter friend of him and his dad taking him in, an angel that is helping with Dean's mental health and making Dean's heart go crazy, and a son who is motherless but still a pretty happy, cocky, devious kid.





	Knockin At Heavens Door

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time making a Supernatural story so please don't overstate me ^^'! I'm only on season 2 (5) so as I go the more unto the story I go, also some scenes may not go as planned but it will still go along the same path
> 
> also some things may be based off another story I read-

Greensboro, North Carolina 10:29 AM

Dean Winchester was many things, but he certainly wasn't a father.

Said male drove down the road in the black Impala, dark green forest eyes hooded down in a stare. His jaw was clenched shut, left side twitching every moment. He licked over his dry lips listening to his rock music playing on the radio. His eyes drifted over when his own phone rang and reached for it. He glanced to the caller ID before flipping it open. "Hello?"

A woman's voice came through the cellular device, albeit a bit hoarsely, "Dean-" it started, "Oh thank god you answered" a sighed and gulp was audibly heard through the phone make the Winchester raise an eyebrow cause why did that voice sound so familiar? "Excuse me? Ma'am, who are you?" Dean asked, truly confused but masking it like usual with a sense of calmness laced through his deep tone.

The voice didn't return till a few shaky breaths later, "Dean...Shorty come on..don't you remember me?" A short chuckled broke through after the questions. "H-Holy-" Dean cursed loudly, foot slamming down on the brake and swerving off the road. He slammed his palm into his wheel, the horn honking loud. "Son of a bitch- Luna? It's been what- 7 months?"

Luna sniffled, a watery smile hidden, "hah...yeah" She inhaled making Dean pause his mental setback. "Ey Luna, I know you, babe you wouldn't call me for no reason...what's up?"

Luna sighed a bit from being caught, "Dean...please don't freak out.." The Winchester chuckled as he sat in the still Impala, "Babe come on why would I-"

"Dean I'm pregnant"

Dean dropped his phone, not almost, did. His mouth was left ajar and eyes were wide with shock as he stared into the open road after hearing those words. Pregnant? Did he get someone pregnant? But how? He's been so careful how did he slip up? 

Dean was so caught up into his own world he barely registered the fact that Luna was shouting his name. He blinked once before scrambled for his phone. Once it was in his hand he inhaled, "L-Luna- (dang he was off his game, Dean Winchester stuttering? never heard of) -your..your pregnant" He repeated just to be sure, his mind all over the places begging he was hearing things.

Luna huffed on the other side of the phone, "yes I'm pregnant dean! and He's yours by the way" Dean was left completely gaping, as he shakily exhaled realizing what this meant. But something else clicked in her sentence, "Its- a boy?"

"hmm..could you please come down Dean..I just need to talk and I would rather not do it on phone" That made since to Dean, for the week he knew her she was a face-to-face person. He gnawed at his lower lip with his upper pearly whites, thinking over his options. He really could hang up, block her, and imagine this never happen but..He didn't want to leave Luna nor his..his son by themselves.

He sighed scratching at the side of his face, "alright...okay Luna I'll be there..same place?" "you know Deano" He snorted suddenly, caught off guard by the use of an old nickname, "seriously?" "hell yeah" "Fine see you soon Lunar Eclipse-" He hung up the phone quickly only getting a small second of her started to screech. He stared absentmindedly at his phone, before he set he it down and backed his Impala up.

He turned right around and started driving heading down to Orlando, Florida.

\--

Orlando, Florida 3:25 PM

Dean pulled up to a house eyes roaming every inch from remembrance, before manning up and kicking his door open. He got out, standing tall with his broad shoulders that held a red flannel, sleeves pulled to his elbows. He wore a black tank top underneath, along with black ripped jeans and his slightly worn out combat boots. He reached into the car pulling out his leather jacket, sniffed a bit before tossing it over his shoulder and walking.

Dark green forest eyes, hard and concentrated on the matter at hand. He inhaled honestly a bit scared (he'll take that to his grave) then powered through knocking on the door in a total of three rough but firm times.

When the door opened, Dean will swear up and down his heart felt like jumping out his throat at the sight of the beautiful woman.

Luna aged definitely, not that only would tell if they just met her now. Her long straight dark brown hair with tips a dark red was pulled back into a small bun, revealing her golden looking eyes. Her face was a bit round but it still had a sharp shape to it, the skin a fair tone which held a constellation of freckles scattered on her cheeks. She smiled, showing her beautifully white teeth which were slightly hidden behind plump pink lips.

She wore a light blue spaghetti top with a white sweater over top, along with jean shorts and no shoes but black socks. She was pretty muscular for a girl, but she worked out and did yoga alot so he didn't blame. He could easily spot small frowning wrinkles creasing her forehead and cheekbones but she still smiled anyways.

One thing that was completely new was the woman's swollen belly that he knew was carrying his son.

He swallowed a bit and managed a lopsided smile to her, "Hey Lunar Eclipse" Luna rolled her eyes and she stepped back a bit away from the door, "hey Deano" Dean chuckled and walked inside, instantly looking around to see if anything changed to her house.

Luna hummed shutting the door gently, before turning to Dean and gently laying her hand on his arm, "Dean..we need to talk about..this" She whispered, making Dean sigh one hand unconsciously moving to gently touch her hair, "I know Luna.."

Dean would never admit this, but he is a huge cuddlier and gentle as fuck. He loves to hold and be held (closeted bi for a shameful 16 years) cause its intimate caring and it shoes he's useful for protecting, and worth it for being protected. So when he took Luna's held gently, and guided her to the couch sitting down and allowing the female to sit next to him, he wrapped his arms around her swelling stomach and pressed his nose into her neck.

He breathed a hot breath against her neck making sigh and instictively run a hand through his short hair. "that's it..relax and explain" Luna smiled at Dean's loving and gentle tone. She hates that Dean hides this side to everyone but her but Dean refuses. "After our little...stand..I was sure I was good and wasn't pregnant due to using protection but apparently you slipped one by me"

Dean hummed letting her know he was still here and listening so she continued not really being able to stop, "a-and a few weeks later I kept getting sick and throwing up bu-but I took it as just a sickness it'll pass..and then my stomach started growing..I just..I didn't want to tell you cause it was a one night stand and I thought you would just leave me and-" Dean purred a bit gently kissing her neck lightly just to get her attention.

"Luna..It's okay, I'm here and thats all that matters.." He whispered in a reassuring tone. "but what about your job, you move alot as a photographer" Dean exhaled a bit tracing a small circle into her shoulder. Honestly Luna didn't mind Dean's touch starvation, and touchiness with her because it's something he got from not being completely treated right as a child.

He needed this to calm his anxieties and worries so she allowed him this. "I'll settle down and focus more on local shots..but it's fine as long as I got my little man and my woman" He smiled a little, winking a bit but Luna only smiled sadly. "Deano..I-" "you will be with us right?" Dean asked looking up at her, worry already building in his eyes.

Luna cooed a bit pressing her palm gently against his cheek, "Dean..my heart..I have a stress problem..If my heart rate goes past the normal beats I-It will trigger a heart attack.." she said in a soft broken tone. Tears slowly welded up into the girls eyes as she stared sadly at Dean.

Dean inhaled sharply, a sharp pain in his heart that wasn't physical at all. He choked out feeling his chest constricted and gripped Luna's arm, "L-Luna_ no no no- I-I- your all I have left! My brother left for Stanford, my dad fucking hates me and my mom is dead Luna! P-please-" Dean held back on actually sobbing, only letting some tears roll down.

Luna sighed and pulled dean close allowing him to cry softly, her nimble fingers sliding through his hair as she hummed. Dean rocked slightly to calm himself, body trembling ever so slightly.

Dean spent the night curled up to Luna, the female gladly taking care of him.

\--

Orlando, Florida Sunday 15th, 2:31 AM

Dean laid in the queen sized bed, body relaxed in a way that was very rare. His mouth was parted, letting snores and slightly drool escape as he laid down wearing nothing but boxers. His right arm was lazily strolled around Luna, who was slowly waking up.

Luna blinked her golden colored eyes before hissing, hand darting to cup her stomach. "baby?" She whispered before whimpering as she felt a shock of pain and slowly wetness was felt underneath her. Eyes widening she lifted her and slapped Dean across the face, Dean shot awake hissing in pain as he held his cheek. He looked at Luna tears in his eyes and stiff as a board.

Luna winced, "oh I'm so sorry- I didn't mean to put that much force into that slap I-im just going into labor and got scared" Dean wiped his eyes before jumping out the bed and throwing on his clothes, "its okay its okay lets go!" He was lucky enough to snatch up the babies and Luna's bag before picking up Luna herself and carefully walking to his Impala.

He gently placed her down before sliding over to the drivers side and starting the car. Luna whimpered holding her stomach and then her heart, "D-Dean-" "I'm going baby I'm going" He drove backwards before speeding down the street hands trembling from anxiety. He took deep breaths to calm himself cause just like Sam, and his father, he'd have to man up and take care of everything. Sometimes he wishes he didn't have to, carrying all this weight on his shoulder. He hates it and he feels as if one wrong move his walls will crumble and they'll see the ugly little worthless bitch he was-

He gasped jolting a bit as a hand laid on his shoulder carefully, giving it a squeeze. He exhaled before nodding and Luna removed her hand allowing Dean to keep driving.

They soon made it to the hospital where Dean all but sprinted inside, Luna in tow bridal style, desperately begging for the doctor to help him. The doctor swiftly removed the female from him and placed her on a gurney, nurses immediately rolling her down the hallway her screams and pants echoing in Dean's mind. Dean swallowed thickly, the room spinning and his stomach tossing. 

He leaned onto a wall wheezing feeling his chest constrict before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he promptly passed out.

\--

Orlando, Florida Sunday 15th, 4:56 AM

Dean slowly blinked his dark forest green eyes open, a soft grunt slipping through his cords. He glanced around curiously before finding another bed occupied by..nothing. It was empty. Which did make Dean curious, why put him in a room with an empty bed? He shook his head before sitting up, his bare feet touching the cold tiled floor.

He rubbed his head, trying to remember what had happened before he woke up when suddenly he winced as a headache came on, "there you are memory.." He muttered lowly and huffed out in annoyance. He looked at the bed again but this time more thoroughly, and found a note laying carefully placed on top of it.

"huh.." He mumbled as he strolled over to it, picking it up gently. He folded it open and started to read.

_To Dean Winchester,_

_Dean I wanted to write this because you haven't wakened up yet, and I'm slowly running out of time. I wanted to say, Dean you'll do an amazing job as the father of our sweet baby boy. I know you seriously doubt yourself with your mental problems but I really believe you can do it. I have left you with all my money since my mother and father are dead, and it should help you out for a few years._

_Please take care of yourself and the baby for me please._ _-Love Luna_

_P.S. You better give him your last name!_

Dean inhaled slowly tears burning at his eyes quickly but he swiftly wiped them away. He calmly breathed as he shoved the note into his pocket before walking out of the room. He tapped a doctor that was about to leave, "excuse, do you know the room to my..girlfriend Luna Monroe?" The doctor looked at his clipboard and hummed lowly before nodding, "room 36 C"

He nodded and walked to the room. He felt like panicking but he needed to stay calm and bring a bit of Hunter Dean out. As he walked another doctor walked out Luna's room, seeing Dean. "excuse me sir, are you Ms. Monroe's boyfriend" Dean swallowed heart thudding against his chest, "yes sir"

The doctor nodded, sighing softly, "Ms. Monroe has passed at exactly 3:47 AM today. We were waiting for you to awake to alert you but we were told before hand by Ms. Monroe not to disturb you until you've awoken from the panic attack. We would like to escort you to the baby room where we hold your son, but Ms. Monroe gave strict instructions of letting you choosing his name"

Dean sucked in a sharp breath to calm himself, once again reminded of Luna's death. He let out the air he had swiftly took in saying, "okay, let's go doc" The doctor nodded and started walking, adding, "my name is Doctor Emmett" Dean nodded glancing away, his heart thudding painfully against his chest. "Uh yeah- Dean..Dean Winchester" the doctor hummed staying silent for the rest of the walk.

Emmett himself was a fine young man, his skin a beautiful caramel. His light brown hair was brushed back revealing his gorgeous brown eyes that seemed to engulf Dean into a lovely toned lake. The man himself glanced back at Dean and smiled, careful dimples poking from the sides of them that happened to make Dean's heart stutter.

Dean seemed so into examining the young doctor, he didn't notice they had made it to the baby nursery. Emmett smiled softly at Dean and pointed out to one of the babies in the front row. When Dean looked, he felt the breath get sucked out of him.

There laid a small baby, a small amount of dark brown hair slicked back laying upon his head. The baby was awake blinking tiredly up at the ceiling. His right eye, a version of his own dark forest green eyes yet a small shade lighter and his left eye, a golden version of his mothers only a slightly darker shade. He had a constellation of freckles adoraning his cheeks, around his eyes, and a little down his neck. He stared at the ceiling for a little longer before closing finally falling asleep.

Dean stared eyes watering as he watched his son with adoring and loving eyes, he slowly walked up to the glass hand laying carefully against it. He swallowed thickly as his lips quirked upwards to a small smile.

"Elliot..Monroe Winchester..I swear i'll protect you.."


End file.
